


The Truth Comes Out

by written_in_starlight



Series: the original rewrite [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Low Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight
Summary: After a confusing meeting in the woods, Melody and Finn decide to confront the twins for answers.Will thinks it's about time everybody got on the same page.
Series: the original rewrite [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Jared's story, so reading that is absolutely necessary for any sort of sense to be made here

The next morning, Melody and Finn met up in front of Jared and Will’s house. They needed answers about what exactly had happened in the woods last night, and Finn had finally put his foot down against Melody’s crazy plans.

As they started up the front walk, Finn muttered, “I still don’t think this is going to end well.”

“This was your idea!” Melody argued.

“Yeah, but do you really think he’s gonna trust us after last night? Especially when he figures out we were the wolves threatening him?”

Melody scowled at Finn as she turned to ring the doorbell. The door was answered a few moments later by the twins’ mother. “Oh, Melody, Finn.” She greeted them with a smile. “I don’t know if Will’s quite up to venturing outside, but you two are welcome to head upstairs. They should be awake by now.”

“Thanks!” Melody said, bounding past her and up the stairs. Finn echoed her, following close on her heels. Melody barely paused at the twins’ door to knock before she opened the door and rushed in.

Jared tripped and fell on his face, apparently in the middle of getting out of bed when they startled him. Will just rolled over, his eyes lazily opening for a moment before closing again.

“I—haven’t you heard of knocking?” Jared pushed himself back to his feet. Neither Finn nor Melody missed the dark circles under his eyes, especially as he yawned.

“I did,” Melody said simply as Finn closed the door behind them.

“And waiting for a response!” Jared took a deep breath, glancing at Will. “Okay, yeah, fine. You’re just like that.” He sat heavily on his bed and leaned back against the wall. “So what’s up? Any particular reason why you’re barging into our room today?”

“Your mom gave us permission,” Melody said, hopping up onto one of the desks.

“Of course she did. That doesn’t answer my question though.” Jared stared challengingly at Melody. She met his eye steadily, absently chewing the inside of her cheek while she thought. Finn sighed, taking a seat at the other desk while observing the stare-off.

Finally, Melody spoke. “What were you doing in the woods last night?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jared shot off immediately.

“Yeah, but I asked _first_.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“Then I could say the same thing,” Melody retorted haughtily.

“Jared.”

The other three jumped, with Melody and Finn turning to face Will. The dark-haired twin they thought had gone back to sleep was in fact sitting up, silently observing the conversation until now.

“Yeah?” Jared asked.

“Do you remember their eye color?” Will asked.

“Yeah,” Jared said. “Purple and green. But darker green, not like—neon.” Melody and Finn didn’t miss his little hesitation, the skip to the word neon. But that was overshadowed by the realization that maybe Will and Jared knew more than they had let on.

“Wanna do me a favor?” Will asked.

“What?”

“Grab the book.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared sat bolt upright. “You can’t be serious.”

“Because I’d really joke about that,” Will deadpanned.

“You know what I mean,” Jared hissed.

“Purple and green,” Will repeated pointedly, glancing at the pair seated at their desks. Finn was looking at the twins, confusion obvious in his blue-grey eyes, while Melody’s brown eyes were narrowed as she watched them. But even from a distance, the tiny flecks of green were obvious in Melody’s eyes, as were the purple specks in Finn’s.

“Which then begs the question,” Jared asked his twin, gaze not leaving Melody’s. “Why should we trust them?”

“Because maybe if we come out first, then they won’t have to sneak around the woods at night to get the answers Mel’s too proud to ask for.” Melody made an affronted noise at that, her eyes immediately snapping to Will with a wounded expression. Finn barely held back a snort of amusement.

Jared recognized Will’s admonishment of Jared’s own stubbornness, and reluctantly, he gave in. “Fine.” He pushed himself to his feet.

“What book are you two talking about?” Melody asked.

“Patience,” Jared shot back as he ducked into the closet. A quick kick popped open the false panel they had installed, and Jared retrieved the book hidden there.

As he stepped out of the closet, Melody zeroed in on the book. “What’s that?”

“The book,” Jared replied snarkily, flipping through the pages until he found the spread he wanted. Out of pettiness, he set the book down on Will’s desk, where Finn was seated. Melody stuck her tongue out at him in response, hopping off of Jared’s desk to read over Finn’s shoulder. Still feeling a little vindictive, Jared stole her spot. After all, if Will’s suspicions were correct, she and Finn had _threatened_ him last night.

A sharp gasp drew their attention back to the reading pair. “What is this book?” Melody asked, starting to flip the pages, ignoring Finn’s soft protests that he hadn’t finished reading yet. “Where did you guys get it?”

“Our grandpa,” Will answered the second question.

“But first,” Jared cut in, “answer this. Will’s right, isn’t he. You two are shapeshifters. Wolves. Purple and green eyes.”

Melody and Finn exchanged a glance, then Melody sighed. “You’re right. Let me guess. The eyes gave it away?”

“The eyes always give it away,” Jared responded.

“Let me just say last night was all Melody’s idea,” Finn interjected, raising his hands in innocence.

Jared sighed. “Yeah, I’d believe that.”

Said girl huffed and crossed her arms. “Can you blame me?” she asked. “What would you guys have said if we just straight up asked you if you believed in magic?”

“Probably answered truthfully, since you have the eyes of a shapeshifter,” Will answered.

Melody hesitated, then just huffed again. “Okay, fine then. But how were we supposed to know? You’re a shapeshifter but your eyes don’t have the color!”

“Page 39,” was Will’s only response.

Finn quickly flipped through the pages while Melody frowned at Will, only looking away as Finn let out a soft noise to say he’d reached the page. Not a moment later, Finn softly said, “Oh.”

“And last night was the full moon,” Will said. “Normally Jared’s not out there with me, but apparently me just recovering from being sick makes me fragile.”

“That’s not what I said at all!” Jared defended himself. Will shot him a smirk.

“So if Will’s a werewolf, then do you…” Finn trailed off, curious eyes trained on Jared.

“Elemental,” Jared explained. “Page 24, if you want more info on that.”

“Pyromaniac,” Will coughed.

Jared stuck his tongue out at his twin, summoning a small ball of water to splash him with. “Anyways, now that we’ve all come clean about the magic, mind telling me why you felt the need to basically hunt me down?” he asked dryly.

Melody refused to meet his eye as she answered. “Thought if you got threatened, you would use your magic to get out of it.”

Jared snorted. “Maybe if it hadn’t been so dry I woulda. Can’t say you wouldn’t be missing some fur though. Will’s right about one thing, I do like my fire.”

“Good thing I’m also an elemental then,” Melody grinned.

“Huh.” Jared and Will exchanged a glance, coming to a silent agreement. “If you guys want, you can borrow that for a couple of days,” Jared offered. “Obviously just, be careful and all, but there’s a lot of stuff in there, and I’m sure you’re just dying to read it.”

Melody flushed a little, but nodded.

“You’re serious?” Finn asked.

“Yeah,” Will said. “Just be careful. Grandpa said it’s been in our family for ages, and I don’t want to have to tell him we were responsible for something happening to it.”

Melody nodded, carefully closing the book and gathering it up. “Thanks,” she said. “C’mon Finn. Let’s leave Jared to his napping and we can get started on this.”

Jared was too tired to argue with such a true statement, so he settled with sticking his tongue out at the girl.

“Okay,” Finn agreed, standing up. “Hurry up and get better Will, so your mom will let you out.”

“Trying my best,” Will said with a wry grin.

With a quick goodbye, Melody and Finn left the twins’ room. Jared yawned, hopping down from his desk.

“All that excitement wear you out?” Will teased.

Jared just stuck his tongue out at his twin until he fell face first into his bed. Just because Will was right didn’t mean Jared needed to tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending is lame but I never claimed to be good at them. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed these lil snapshots!


End file.
